Reliance By Choice
by Mekou
Summary: In the beginning their relationship was that of lust and reliance, and even after all their time together Ikkaku often wondered if that was the only reason Yumichika was still at his side. Yaoi, PWP  sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: It's not really two chapters, but it was kind of too long to be one chapter. And if you want to just skip to the sexy stuff just go to chapter two. :D

* * *

><p>From Rukongai to Seireitei. Ikkaku never thought to ask why the other man chose him, what he saw in his less than perfect life. He didn't ask because he was afraid to know whatever the truth could be, and afraid that someday, inevitably, it wouldn't matter anyway.<p>

Ikkaku was brash and loved to fight. Yumichika was prissy and a narcissist. How could anyone else understand how they were together then they didn't quite understand it themselves? Especially Ikkaku. He was the most insecure about it all.

He could never quite place what had drawn them together, but since the day they met Ikkaku and Yumichika have always been inseparable... and unable to keep their hands off each other when they had their privacy.

It was Yumichika who'd come to him first, which even in the present still puzzled Ikkaku to the point of frustration. The man was obsessed with beauty and refinement, the two biggest things that Ikkaku considered himself to lack. He at least thought of himself as somewhat attractive in a unique sense of the word, but nowhere near his partner's high standards.

Despite all that, Yumichika never showed any desire to look elsewhere, and of all the people in Rukongai he could have attached himself to, he chose Ikkaku.

It was after one of Ikkaku's fights that they met. When the other guy's ass was thoroughly beat and the terrified crowd ran away to hide, Ikkaku was wiping the blood from his face when he looked up an noticed he was being watched. A tall, thin, and kind of weak-looking man dressed in a flowery kimono stood there smirking at him.

"What the hell do you want? You want to fight too?" Ikkaku growled. He spit out some of the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"That was really quite magnificent," the man said, flicking his long black hair over his shoulder. Whoever he was, he didn't seem afraid. It kind of pissed him off.

Ikkaku stood and spit the last bit of blood from his mouth and wiped his lips on the back of his hand, leaving a red smear. "What of it? That guy was barely worth the effort. He was weak."

"Says the one who got all bloodied up," came an amused reply. "If you like I can help clean you up," he added, walking up to the beat and bruised fighter and without fear held his hand out to trace a delicate finger through the red liquid still clinging the man's face. "Wouldn't want that blood to hide that strong face of yours."

"The hell do you think you are?" Ikkaku snapped and ripped the hand away from him. He found himself startled by the amount of strength he could feel through the feminine man. Said man smirked at him, seeming have caught onto his train of thought.

"If you want to pick a fight with me at least allow me to clean you up and heal you a little. It would be unfair and garish for us to spar in our current conditions."

Even in the present, Ikkaku still doesn't understand what made him even consider saying yes. His thoughts were usually controlled by his desire to fight. At the time he could only think about how soft the skin in his palm felt, the hidden strength like a secret in a pretty little box that he really wanted to peek into. He agreed to the man's offer, without even knowing his name.

They wouldn't spar that night. Or ever, not until their practice fights out of boredom when they were shinigami in the 11th division. The only battle that occurred that night was their battle of dominance over each other in a candle-lit shack, sweaty and naked bodies pressing against each other in lustful passion.

"Tell me your name," the pretty man gasped out while a mouth travelled up and down his chest, nibbling and licking at every inch of his pale and perfect skin.

"I'll tell you only if you promise to scream it out for me," Ikkaku growled out lowly, biting on a nipple and earning a high-pitched moan.

"I promise! Just don't stop."

He would get what he wanted. His name was screamed out when they finished, the sound intoxicating to all of his senses. He loved it every time Yumichika cried out his name like that. And he couldn't stop the, "Oh fuck, Yumichika!" that came tumbling from his own lips during their second round when their roles switched.

In the beginning their relationship was that of lust and reliance. They travelled around a lot to look for the strongest people in Rukongai to fight, so instead of a home their only comfort and constant was each other. When their bodies craved release they helped each other out. They could have sought out others for that, but both used the excuse that the passion was so sudden and urgent that it would be too much effort. In those early years their only reason to touch each other was for the necessity of sex and the release it gave.

Neither could remember exactly when or why things started to change. It was sometime near the end of their academy days when they began to look for ways to touch each other in public without it seeming strange and out of place. It continued through their days in the 11th Division too, until eventually Yumichika couldn't be satisfied with the innocent flirting and demanded to be kissed and cuddled properly, even if it didn't lead to sex. Ikkaku frequently complained about it, but truthfully he enjoyed it too. Possibly even more so than the other man did.

Of course, those moments were reserved only for their private lives. Their duty as shinigami and their personal goals came first. It had been a while since they'd been able to share any moments alone for some time. From the initial invasion by Ichigo and his friends into Soul Society, to the battle to protect Karakura Town and defeat Aizen, it kept them busy. Even when it was all over, Ikkaku had to heal from the worst defeat of his life.

And though it all, Ikkaku suddenly realized, his closest friend had been there by his side through all of it. He spent a lot of time reflecting in their relationship while he was healing and unable to do much else. Sometimes the thoughts weren't very pleasant.

Yumichika," Ikkaku said quietly as they sat together in the daylight just outside of their living quarters.

"What is it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika replied, opening the screen door and peeking his head out. "Do you need something?"

"Not really. Get out here for a second," he demanded with a flick of his head. The pretty man frowned, but followed the instruction.

"Are you sure you should be up and about so soon? You had quite a number done on you," Yumichika scolded as he sat down close to his friend, but seemed hesitant to touch him. "Anyone else would have still been too broken to move by now, I imagine," he added with his girlish laugh.

"I thought you'd want me to heal up nice and fast," Ikkaku snorted. "I don't suppose your pretty little head has noticed that we've all this alone time since we got back here." Yumichika titled his head, not really understanding. "You know, Hisagi came by to visit the other day when you were gone. We got to talking about stuff."

"Oh, and what did you talk about?" Yumichika knew that it wouldn't have been brought up if it wasn't leading to something.

The bald man stretched and laid his back on the wood below them. "He told me about how you reacted when you found out I lost."

The pretty man's face flushed a little and he tried looking around for something to stare at. "Oh," he said simply. "I admit it was quite unrefined for me to react like that." Not to mention potentially embarrassing if anyone were to read into his emotional outburst too much. Perhaps it was already obvious, but he wasn't ready to explain their relationship to his fellow shinigami.

Ikkaku laughed. "He actually asked me about you. Us. If you and I were...you know..."

"It's none of his business, or any of the Gotei 13's business!" Yumichika was fuming, but Ikkaku cut him off with a yank on his wrist, causing him to tumble backwards to lie next him on the floor.

"How did he put it?" Ikkaku thought out loud. "Something like 'I've never seen Yumichika show that much care for anything but himself.' Something like that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yumichika said again, but there was no bitterness in his voice this time. Instead, there was that usual smug tone that he had then he was playing coy. He'd figured out why Ikkaku had brought it up.

Ikkaku only smirked in response. They were laying in kind of an awkward position, physically apart except for Yumichika's wrist in Ikkaku's hand. The bald man ran his thumb up and down the smooth skin, suddenly filled with the memories of that first meeting.

"Ikkaku, this is very uncomfortable," came a grumpy and deliberately whiny voice. "And you're going to mess up my yukata!"

"How about you come back inside with me and I'll help you fix up that pretty yukata of yours," Ikkaku said, voice sultry. He released the wrist after placing a chaste kiss on the inside of it then pushed himself up off the floor. "Unless you're worried that I'm too weak to handle it," he added with the most devilish grin.

Yumichika sat up as well, but merely watched in mild shock as his lover disappeared back inside their chambers without another word. He took several moments to compose himself and fuss over his slightly dishevelled hair before he followed suit.

They knew what was coming next. Every part of them was crying out for it, for the rough and ecstasy-filled sex that they'd enjoyed for years. But something was different this time for sure, things felt slower and more restrained, but neither seemed to mind.

Yumichika found Ikkaku laying casually on his futon, hands behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling and appeared to be waiting patiently for something. Yumichika shook his head at the casual demeanour, but mirrored it himself anyway. He slowly crawled over top of his lover, who parted his legs to allow him to get closer.

"I can't wait to see what new scars you have," Yumichika said as he lowered his mouth and covered Ikkaku's, not giving him a chance to respond. Hot and wet tongues met in a slow dance as they took their time to savour the intimate moment. Lips pressed hard, and Ikkaku felt the pretty man's chest push hard against his on as Yumichika inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly through his nose.

Yumichika repeated that twice more before Ikkaku pulled away and gazed up at him, eyes full of concerned. It sounded less like he was overcome with passion and more like he was trying to force down swelling emotions. Ikkaku noted that his lover's eyes were averted away from him. That wouldn't do. The bald man sat up, pulling Yumichika up with him, and when they were sitting upright he used his teeth to sharply nip at that delicate neck. He earned a shuddering gasp, which make him bite and lick with more urgency.

Yumichika wasn't going to just be passive in this. He never was, and that wasn't going to change now. He used his pretty little nails to scrape at whatever bit of skin he could current reach. He gently clawed up the other man's neck, up to the completely smooth skin at the top of his head.

"Shit," Ikkaku growled out. No one else was allowed to touch his head, and when Yumichika caressed it like that his whole body seemed to shudder with a feeling deep inside his chest. He stopped biting at Yumichika's neck to return to his mouth, shoving his tongue as hard and deep as he could manage.

The other man allowed this for only a few moments before he roughly pushed Ikkaku back down on the futon, all the while casting him a devilish smirk. "Didn't I say I wanted to see your new scars, Ikkaku-dear?"

"Then put those hands to better use than just scratchin' my head," Ikkaku replied, returning the smirk with one of his own.

Crawling off of Ikkaku then, Yumichika moved off and instantly moving to untie the sash holding Ikkaku's simply robes closed. Never mind that he could have just pushed up the damn thing since the man wasn't wearing anything underneath. He'd figured that out quite easily while he was laying on top of him just moments ago.

The sash was undone then discarded somewhere to the side. The robe was loose now, and only gravity was keeping it in place. He could have torn it off, like usually would have happened, but no, he wanted to take his time tonight.

He sprawled out beside his bald lover, holding himself up by one arm and using the other to reach over and start teasing by using the tips of his fingers to explore and push away the robe.

Ikkaku hissed through teeth, he was shaking from the heat running through his body, and those dainty fingers seemed so chilly against his hot skin, but he was willing himself to be patient. Inch by inch the robe was pushed aside to reveal a line of skin down his torso, towards his hips, until finally...

"Hello there," Yumichika cooed as he wrapped cupped Ikkaku's half-risen erection, fondling the warm skin in his palm. Ikkaku actually laughed then, out of relief and at the way his whole body jerked from that simple touch. The dark-haired beauty laughed too, draping a leg over him and demanding a kiss.

Tongues met only briefly this time before Ikkaku sat up to shrug out of his robe entirely, just letting it fall underneath him. "Oi, you," the bald man grinned and motioned to Yumichika sitting there delicately on his knees as he waited. "Take it off. Now"

"As you wish, Ikkaku-dear," Yumichika smiled and moved off the futon. He stood on the floor, back turned towards his lover, and worked on removing his yukata very carefully. He could just image the frustrated look on Ikkaku's face in that moment. Unexpectedly, strong arms enveloped around his waist just as the fabric had exposed his shoulders. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," Ikkaku said, then licking the shell of the other man's ear, causing Yumichika to shiver and momentarily forget he had legs. "Be right back, I got something I need to grab."

"Do hurry, or else I may change my mind," Yumichika nearly purred, pushing his hips back to rub against the hardness pressing into his backside.

"When I get back you better be making yourself nice and pretty for me on the futon," Ikkaku growled seductively before going into another room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: It's not really two chapters, but it was kind of too long to be one chapter. And if you want to read the vague plot leading up to the sexy bits you can read chapter one. :D

* * *

><p>Yumichika continued with removing his yukata, folding it neatly and placing it somewhere in the far corner of the room. One he was completely naked, he crawled back onto the futon and again fussed over his hair when he felt a strand out of place. Ikkaku then returned with small bottle of lube acquired form the human world.<p>

He tossed it somewhere near the end of the futon as he crawled over top of the beautiful man splayed out, naked and practically glowing, just for him. "So damn beautiful," Ikkaku uttered and began to lick the pale skin of Yumichika's chest.

"Thank you," came the response, following by soft and feminine giggles. The laughter faded into a breathy gasp as Ikkaku's tongue trailed down his torso leaving wet paths that were warm at first, but cooled instantly. The lower that tongue trailed, the more Yumichika writhed in anticipation of what was to come.

A hand was there before a mouth was, stroking up and down the firm flesh. Ikkaku was always pleased at the physical display of his lover's desire for him. He pulled his head up for a moment to sit back and watch the man below him. The way his eyes were shut tight from that simple touch. The way his pretty lips were slightly parted he could see that pink tongue peeking out.

Yumichika's hardening length still in hand, he pulled himself up a bit to shove his own tongue into that warm and mouth that was begging for his attention. Ikkaku was surprisingly gentle for such a forceful and demanding kiss, but the other man's body was on fire, and he couldn't stand it.

"Stop teasing," Yumichika whined.

"Teasing?" Ikkaku smirked, squeezing the cock in his hand a little more firmly, stroking it a little faster. "I'm not teasing."

"You better put that mouth to better use, Madarame!" Yumichika hissed and pushed Ikkaku's face away from his own. An empty threat, but it did the trick.

With well practiced movements, Ikkaku took in half of the other's man cock into his mouth, tongue going to work and caressing the tip before he began to suck. Yumichika's hips squirmed, but he was careful not to move around too much no matter how pleasurable it felt. It would be disgraceful to thrash about and lose control.

The man excelled at everything he put his mind to, and this was no exception. Given all their years of practice and exploration, Ikkaku knew exactly how much pressure to use, where to lick, how hard to bite down, how tight to squeeze with his hand, he knew exactly what to do to get the pretty man off. He also knew how to turn Yumichika into mush during their most lust-filled moments. With his free arm he reached up and blindly searched for the hand of his lover.

Reflexively, Yumichika grasped into the hand reaching for him with his own. Fingers laced together tightly, and he had to shut his eyes at the rush of feeling he felt in his chest. The intimate gesture was so rare in their passionate moments. Usually their minds were solely on the raw pleasure of it all, even after they acknowledged the relationship between them.

He opened his eyes again to look down at Ikkaku hungrily devouring his cock, watching in awe as the man worked so meticulously at his task. For a moment, Ikkaku pulled back until only the tip was still in his mouth, and their eyes met. It was suddenly too much.

"Ikkaku, stop stop stop, that's enough!" he cried out when the other man continued, not wanting to reach the end just yet.

"Had enough already? You losing your stamina or something?" Ikkaku muttered with a grin on face. He made sure Yumichika was watching as he licked at the moisture on his lips.

"Not a chance," Yumichika replied a smug tone. He sat up and shifted around so he could grab onto Ikkaku's neglected cock. He was surprised to feel how hard it was, like steel under velvet. "I've never seen you so hard, Ikkaku. Shall I help you ease the discomfort~?"

"I don't think I can hold out for that long," he replied, gently pulling the roaming hand off of him. "I'd like to ease the discomfort by pounding you into this futon, if you don't mind~" he said, trying to mimic Yumichika's tone.

"You always know how to get me to do something for you without even saying please," the pretty man smirked.

Yumichika kissed him one last time before he turned on all fours, his exposed backside swaying to entice Ikkaku to get on with it. The bald man swallowed hard, trying to will his heart to stop thrashing around in his ribcage. They'd done this too many times than he dared to count, but this particular position wasn't one of Yumichika's preferences.

He liked to be face-to-face, to watch his bald lover's face while they fucked each other, to be able to kiss him and hold onto him like his life depended on it. Ikkaku guessed it also had something to do with Yumichika not entirely comfortable with taking such an obvious role of submission. That is why Ikkaku couldn't help but openly question this.

"You sure this is how you want it?" he asked. He reached out to rub along that lovely ass, fingers roaming closer and closer to the centre.

"You must stop question everything," Yumichika said, the smile unseen but audible in his voice. "Now, I believe there was something you wanted to do to me?"

Ikkaku grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some to coat two of his fingers. He scooted up behind Yumichika, bending down and giving the small of the other man's back a gentle and reassuring kiss. Yumichika sighed in content, but then yelped in surprise when Ikkaku bite onto the fleshy skin of his behind.

"Did you just bite my ass?" he whimpered dramatically.

"Sure did," Ikkaku laughed.

The tip of his finger circled around the hole for a few moments at first, getting it nice and wet. Then, he pushed it in until he could feel the tighter inner muscle. He pulled the single digit out and shifted position before return to his task, now with two digits. He pushed them in and out very slowly, wiggling them carefully in his efforts to have the other man open up. No matter how willing Yumichika was, he always required this delicate care right at the beginning.

All the while Yumichika was rocking his body back and forth, meeting the gentle thrust of the fingers in perfect timing. He made little sounds in the back of his throat that were making the bald man even harder. Ikkaku could feel his own cock pulsing and nearly burning from its own heat. When the inner muscle finally loosened, Ikkaku uttered a "fuck yeah, there we go," under his breath.

"Oooh, Ikkaku," Yumichika mewled in response. He was getting anxious with excitement. They'd done it many times, but he always loved the feeling of his lover and friend filling him up and causing him the greatest pleasure he could ever receive. The fingers were nowhere near enough to satisfy, they were merely a tease. It was actually Ikkaku who always insisted in preparing him. If it were up to Yumichika himself, he would always choose baring the pain just to get to what he wanted faster.

"Please. I'm ready, just do it now..." he whimpered. Ikkaku smiled at the desperate pleas. He couldn't wait any longer either, even if he wanted to.

He liberally coated his erection with the clear gel that felt much too cold again his hot skin. With one hand to guide himself, and the other resting on his lover's hip, he pushed his way into the Yumichika's warmth. He slid in easily, but he held still for a moment as the emotional sensation of the act briefly overwhelmed him.

It must had overwhelmed Yumichika too, as he let out a sudden loud breath as if he'd been holding it. What Ikkaku didn't like was that he swore he could hear a sob beneath that breath. "Yumichika?"

"Mmm," the man purred in response. He moved his hips sinfully, turning his head to look over his shoulder and give Ikkaku the sexist damn look he'd even given. "Give it to me hard, Ikkaku. Just the way I like it," he said. Ikkaku's brain nearly imploded from how much more he was suddenly turned on.

He started out slow, careful, wanting to savour the intimate beginnings of the act before things got less controlled and more rough. From this position Ikkaku could merely look down and watch as his cock disappeared into Yumichika's tight heat, retreated, and went back in. He watched skin and muscle stretch and be pulled and it was such an obscene but beautiful sight.

Yumichika's breath was coming out in short pants, his head gradually moving lower and lower until it was almost hanging loosely between his shoulders. Even at this slow pace the sensations were exquisite, but Yumichika, always the greedy one in the bedroom, wanted more.

Ikkaku was panting too, sweat forming on his forehead and trickling down his face. Suddenly the room fell far too warm, but it didn't matter. He leaned down to grab his lover's arms and pull him up so he could wrap his own arms around Yumichika's shoulders. He started moving faster, earning a high-pitched moan for every hard thrust.

Ikkaku was grunting in his ear, and it was so carnal and sexy that Yumichika couldn't stop the way his body quivered at the sound, making it difficult to keep himself upright. He was thankful that the bald man was very strong and holding him up, because he really didn't know if his muscles would be able to support him anymore. It was even worse when Ikkaku began to speak to him through the fog of their pleasure.

"Yumichika," he nearly snarled.

"Ikkaku, oh," Yumichika replied. He moved his arms back to reach for the hips pounding into him.

"I'm so fucking close,"

"M-me too. Gods, please, I need more! I need _you_..." The last part he didn't mean to slip out.

"I'm here," Ikkaku found himself replying. He knew exactly what Yumichika was talking about, but it was too overwhelming to acknowledge right then, so he tried to change the direction of things. Literally too, as he changed the angle to aim for a special spot that no one else was ever allowed to touch. "Fuck, you're so damn beautiful, so tight. I love it!"

Ikkaku carefully let Yumichika fall forward, though his lover couldn't seem to hold himself up at all. He slumped into the futon, the side of his face pressed into the fabric of Ikkaku's robe that he'd left there. He was moaning loudly now, moving his hips back to meet his lover's thrusts. Ikkaku was hitting a spot inside of him that made the already powerful sensations even more so. The bald man was moaning too, though it was coming out as short grunts.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Ikkaku suddenly announced. His blunt nails dug into the other man's hips in a near bruising grip, his thrusts slowing down slightly but becoming even more forceful.

Yumichika shifted so he could reach his own hand down to stroke his throbbing erection that was still wet with Ikkaku's saliva. He pumped himself vigorously, knowing he was so close too that it shouldn't take too much.

"I-Ikkaku!" he cried out as he reached his own orgasm before his lover did. Spurts of milky fluid spilled out over his hand and onto the sheets and robe beneath him. He was almost crying from the feeling, too overwhelmed with the power of his own climax and the man still inside him thrusting hard.

Finally, Ikkaku reached the cusp as well, nearly snarling out his end as he felt his cock throb and release itself inside the tight channel surrounding him. With each surge he emphasized his dying thrusts, making the other man whimper with pleasure. As their motions died down, Ikkaku slumped to cover Yumichika's back with his chest and place a relaxed kiss on the back of his lover's neck.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both to enjoy the last shreds of euphoria, and because their muscles seemed unwilling to make movement completely painless.

Ikkaku flopped down beside Yumichika to catch his breath. He looked over at the other man, who was slowly moving his legs out from under him so he could lie down properly and catch his breath too, but his face he kept half-pressed into the futon. The bald man couldn't help but stare and smile at the peaceful and sated expression on his lover's face. Then, he noted a small drop of wetness in the corner of Yumichika's eye.

He didn't say a word, but he reached out to wipe his finger over the other man's cheek to catch the tear. Yumichika laughed at himself, pulling his face away and wiping it on the sheet before he turned back to Ikkaku, the evidence of his true emotions once again carefully hidden.

"Mmm..." Yumichika nearly purred as he snuggled up to Ikkaku's side, resting an arm over his chest, and resting his head on the other man's shoulder. In comfortable silence they basked in the afterglow, listening to each other's breathing return to normal.

"You know," Ikkaku murmured quietly after they'd relaxed, both because he was exhausted and a little afraid to say what he was going to say. "When I heard that you reacted the way you did over me, I was confused and relieved at the same time." Yumichika shifted slightly, his hand now deliberately falling over Ikkaku's heartbeat

The bald man continued. "You didn't have to follow me around for so long. Not in Rukongai. Not here in Seireitei. For a long time I figured that it was because you need me to watch your back, or maybe just 'cause it was convenient."

"Ikkaku," Yumichika tried to interject. A strong arm around him squeezed tightly.

"Lemme finish first," he said. "I used to worry about that, but I don't now. I don't have to."

"Such ridiculous thoughts, Ikkaku. They're very unbecoming of you," the pretty man teased, but his voice too was soft and quiet. He tucked his face into his lover's neck to kiss there, then pulled himself up to look at Ikkaku straight in his beautiful eyes. "If I didn't want to be here with you now I never would have spoken to that time I saw you fight. That's all there is to it."

Ikkaku smiled, and closing his eyes he took a moment to think back of their time together and what it meant. They were nowhere near a match in the eyes of many, and sometimes not even to themselves, but there was something that had kept them bound together from the very beginning. Whether or not they had a choice in their fate was irrelevant, not anymore.

"That's good enough for me," Ikkaku replied


End file.
